When Darkness Falls
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: This life had become meaningless; he had become soft. He was no longer the great thief Bakura. His lighter side, somehow, had prevented him from proceeding with his exploits. Bakura x Ryou, shounen-ai/yaoi. Being slowly revised.
1. Darkness Dwelling In Darkness

**When Darkness Falls**

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Welcome to the newly revised edition of _When Darkness Falls_. This fic is slowly being changed, and hopefully the story will be _complete_ in eight chapters, time permitting, of course! Happy reading!

**Pairing:** Bakura x Ryou

**Warnings: **Violence, abuse, suicidal tendencies, sexuality, shounen-ai/yaoi

* * *

**Chapter I: Darkness Dwelling In Darkness**

He sat on the edge of the ravine, his white bangs covering his dark brown eyes. Silence surrounded him as the sun set behind the dark green pines. "If I jumped," he asked himself thoughtfully as he toyed with the sleeve of his black sweater, "would anyone give a damn?" This life had become meaningless; he had become soft. He was no longer the great thief Bakura. His lighter side, somehow, had prevented him from proceeding with his exploits. It made him angry that for some reason, he just didn't care anymore.

"I would care, yami," a voice said from behind Bakura, startling him.

He turned around quickly, only to meet the eyes of his hikari, Ryou. He felt his features soften when he set eyes on the boy. Even though he was almost eighteen, he still had an innocent face... and Bakura liked that, though he would never admit it out loud. "Why are you here, hikari?" he asked, turning back around. His voice was harsh and demanding.

"I wouldn't want you to do something stupid," Ryou replied softly. His cheeks were tinged red. "After all, it's my body, too. I don't know what would happen to me if you decided to off yourself."

"Ah, only concerned about what would happen to you, I see," Bakura chuckled darkly. He knew it wasn't true, but he said it any way to make his light feel guilty. _I'm so dark. It's like even though I'm the dark half of this boy, I still have darkness within myself. Darkness within darkness. And I love it._

"T-That's not how I meant it," Ryou stammered. "You're my other half... I suppose it would be like ripping my soul in two." He stood behind Bakura, wringing his hands together nervously. _I shouldn't have followed him. I can feel his anger._

Bakura turned to the side and looked at the other sharply. "Leave me be, hikari. Your pathetic attempts could rescue no one, especially me."

"Bakura, I didn't mean it that way," said Ryou stiffly. He backed away defensively.

"I told you to leave. Why do you insist on disobeying my orders?"

"I..."

Bakura stood up and dusted off his jeans. He walked slowly to Ryou, like a predator advancing on its prey. He loved the power thathe had over his light. He loved watching him squirm; it sent shivers of delight down his spine. And as he grabbed the other's shirt violently, he realized that he loved seeing the terrified look in Ryou's eyes. _Pathetic_. Was this teen really supposed to be his "other half"? As far as he was concerned, it was an insult.

"P-Please let me go." Even though they a few feet back from the cliff of the ravine, Ryou was startlingly aware that they were still _very _close to its jagged edges.

"Don't talk back to me," the older one hissed angrily. "You're making matters worse for yourself." He felt little remorse when he hit Ryou; when he abused him. It made him feel powerful again, like in ancient times. Still, he almost wished Ryou would fight back for once. He was so... docile and submissive.

Ryou's heart pounded in his chest. "Please, yami. I only wanted to help you." His voice sounded so defeated, so weary.

_Only wanted to help me? My, God, Ryou. I could spend every day beating you to a bloody pulp, and you would still want to help me. Damn that heart of yours. You reach out to even the worst people; to me. _Bakura's eyes narrowed to slits. _I cannot show mercy. I must stand my ground._

"Why do you always hurt me?" Ryou asked the question so quietly that Bakura almost didn't hear him. "I don't understand."

"Because you, hikari, are a pathetic excuse for a human being." He shook him, and in doing so, lost his grip on Ryou's shirt. He hadn't noticed that they had moved closer to the cliff, and Bakura's eyes widened in shock as he saw Ryou, seemingly in slow-motion, fall backwards towards the edge of the ravine.

And for the first time since he had lived in Ancient Egypt, he lost his composure. "R-Ryou!"


	2. A Little Closer

Chapter 2: A Little Closer  
  
A/N: ^^ I forgot to put mention something in the first chapter. Malik and his Yami will be making quite a few appearances.. Malik Ishtar is known as Malik Ishtar, and Yami Malik is known as Marik. Got it? Good! On with chapter 2! ^.~  
  
  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura cried out.  
  
Ryou continued his tumble backwards, his eyes widening in fear.  
  
Bakura quickly shot forward and grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling hard.  
  
Ryou cried out as slight pain shot through this arm. "Bakura!" he panted.  
  
Bakura managed to pull Ryou to safety. They both collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Ryou asked, his breath coming out in short puffs.  
  
"." Bakura didn't say anything. He found the situation extremely awkward, as he was the one to shove Ryou towards the edge in the first place.  
  
Ryou glared at the ground. He got up, anger pulsing through his veins. "Screw this."  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou sharply. "You shouldn't have been back talking to me."  
  
"I'm glad you hate me," said Ryou turning around. "'Cause you don't exactly impress me either."  
  
Bakura was shocked by Ryou's change in attitude. Ryou never used to say what was really on his mind. He would just go along with whatever Bakura said or did.  
  
The dark half scowled at Ryou, his eyes wavering maniacally. "I can hurt you, Ryou. And you're right. I'm a sadistic psycho. So you had better watch it when your back is turned."  
  
"Shut up, Bakura," Ryou snapped and walked home. 'I wonder what he'll do to me when he gets home,' Ryou thought scornfully. 'Beat me with the Millennium Ring?' He chuckled to himself, then stopped when he realized that could be quite an open possibility.  
  
Bakura stood up, the scowl still planted on his face. "What has gotten in to Ryou? Why is he acting so different? He usually welcomes my beatings with open arms! He never questions me, or back talks the way he did," Bakura pondered out loud.  
  
Bakura wandered through the small forest that was located to the left of the ravine. A small sigh escaped his lips. Bakura stared at the ground, oblivious to everything around him, when he bumped into something soft and warm.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Bakura snapped.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and died, Bakura?" said the person Bakura had bumped into.  
  
Bakura looked up and into the violet eyes of Malik Ishtar. "Haha, you're so funny," said Bakura sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a free country," said Malik, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Ishtar."  
  
"But maybe I'm in the mood for your shit," said Malik, his eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not feel like screwing, either, Malik."  
  
"Who said I was even going to suggest that?!" Malik said defensively.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. Go find Marik and do your business with him," replied Bakura.  
  
"I can't find Marik," said Malik miserably.  
  
"Well, then find another-'' Malik pressing his lips to his own cut off Bakura.  
  
'Awh, what the hell,' said Bakura as he kissed Malik back.  
  
Malik grabbed Bakura's arm and pinched it harshly.  
  
Just as Malik has thought, Bakura cried out in pain, thus opening his mouth. Malik immediately gained entrance with his tongue, and began to explore the other's mouth.  
  
Bakura let out a low moan as he began to feel the heat rise in his body.  
  
Malik smirked and continued to kiss him.  
  
Bakura finally pushed away, feeling slightly breathless. "Malik, you son of a bitch. My arm is going to bruise from that pinch," he said, in a slightly whiny tone.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "That's only way I could get you to open your damn mouth. You don't like being submissive."  
  
"Damn straight," said Bakura.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going. Isis wants me over for dinner tonight."  
  
Bakura sneered. "Awh, how sweet. Sibling love."  
  
"Can it, Bakura," were the last words out of his mouth as he walked the other way.  
  
Bakura turned the other way. 'Guess I should get home and have a little talk with Ryou,' Bakura thought, smirking mentally. 'He could use an attitude adjustment.'  
  
With that, Bakura walked home, still slightly energized from Malik's kiss.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. ^_^ I had fun writing it. o.O;; Yes, I know I am freakish. :P  
  
I'd like to give many thanks to my two reviewers, Alyia and Yami Tsuki Tenshi. ^_^ -huggles them and gives them candy- Love ya! ^~  
  
I'll try and get chapter 3 up ASAP! Until then, please R&R! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	3. Soothing the Pain

Chapter 3: Soothing the Pain  
  
Ryou sat on the couch, watching television. His mind wasn't focused on the show, though. It was focused on Bakura.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said some things," Ryou said to himself. "I should have just shut up."  
  
Ryou's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the back door slam. Maybe he could sneak upstairs before Bakura saw him.  
  
No such luck. Bakura walked into the room, glancing at Ryou.  
  
Ryou pretended to be deeply interested in the television, just so he wouldn't have to look at his other half.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou warily, and just to make the other boy feel uncomfortable, plopped himself next to him.  
  
Ryou inched away nervously. 'Just leave me alone,' he prayed. 'Just please leave me alone.'  
  
"I don't feel like it," growled Bakura, reading Ryou's mind.  
  
Ryou remained silent.  
  
Bakura shot up from his place and grabbed Ryou's shoulders, shaking him hard. "Did you like making me feel like an idiot?!" he yelled, increasing the pressure.  
  
"No!" Ryou yelped.  
  
"That's what I thought," Bakura said, letting go of Ryou.  
  
Ryou sighed. He wished his father wasn't on some stupid archeological dig. That way Bakura wouldn't be able to hurt him. His father would be gone for a long time.  
  
Bakura sat down on the opposite end of the couch, trying to calm himself down. 'I probably shouldn't have grabbed him like that,' he thought. He shook his head. 'No, it doesn't matter. I can do what I want.'  
  
Ryou got up and stormed to his room. He proceeded to slam the door.  
  
Bakura cursed out loud. He decided to follow Ryou. 'He can't get away from me. I am everywhere.'  
  
Bakura walked up the stairs and to Ryou's room. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it. It wouldn't budge. "Ryou, unlock the door right now," Bakura growled. "Or I will break it down."  
  
Ryou, mostly out of fear, opened the door.  
  
Bakura shoved past Ryou and made his way to the desk chair. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Ryou snapped, sitting on his bed.  
  
"About you lousy attitude!" Bakura snapped back.  
  
"My attitude? Don't make me laugh, Bakura. My attitude is just fine. It is you who needs a new one."  
  
Bakura glowered at Ryou. "See, this is what I mean. A week ago you wouldn't have dared to talk back to me."  
  
"Things change," said Ryou in his usual soft tone.  
  
"Well, I don't like it! What are you trying to prove, anyway, Ryou? You are weak and always will be."  
  
Tears stung the corner of Ryou's eyes. "You're right. I'm weak. I should not be living."  
  
A prang of guilt struck Bakura. 'Someone's a little oversensitive today. Geez, he's starting to blubber.'  
  
Bakura walked over to Ryou and placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders.  
  
Ryou flinched and tried to move away.  
  
Bakura looked Ryou straight in the eye. "Don't cry in front of me. Never cry in front of me. Or by Ra, you will be sorry."  
  
Ryou chose not to say anything. He averted his gaze to the ground, his breathing increasing slightly.  
  
Bakura squeezed Ryou's shoulders, as if warning him.  
  
Ryou flinched again. "Bakura," he started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a cut on my left shoulder. Please stop squeezing it," said Ryou.  
  
Bakura lifted his hands off of Ryou's shoulders. He studied him for a moment. Bakura had never noticed how, well, beautiful Ryou looked. 'Whoa. Where did THAT come from?!' Bakura thought.  
  
Ryou turned slightly crimson. The way Bakura was looking at him made him feel a bit uneasy.  
  
Bakura was about to say something to Ryou, when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs.  
  
"I'll get it," said Ryou. He would do anything to get away from Bakura's gaze.  
  
"Okay," Bakura muttered.  
  
Ryou ran down the stairs and pulled open the door. Malik was standing there. "Hi, Malik," said Ryou politely.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Is Bakura home?" Malik run his tongue over his top lip suggestively.  
  
"Yes," said Ryou, staring at Malik. 'He looks good in leather.' Ryou was practically drooling.  
  
Malik stepped in to the house, and Ryou closed the door. "Hey, Baka! Get down here!" Malik yelled.  
  
Bakura came down the stairs and looked at Malik questioningly. "Shouldn't you be at Isis' place?"  
  
"She cancelled. I guess she had something important to do," said Malik. "And I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, help yourself to anything you like," said Ryou, his eyes still glued to the leather pants Malik had on.  
  
Bakura gave Ryou a strange look. 'Why the hell is he looking at Malik like that?'  
  
Malik winked at Ryou. "I was going to anyway, thanks."  
  
A small blush crept to Ryou's cheeks, as he continued to stare and smile at Malik.  
  
Bakura just rolled his eyes and dragged Malik into the kitchen.  
  
Ryou sat down on the couch, for the second time that day. He sighed loudly. He could hear Malik and Bakura conversing loudly in the kitchen.  
  
Changing his mind, Ryou went up to his room, and locked it, once again.  
  
He went to one of his dresser drawers, and pulled out a bottle of cough medicine. It was a purple color, with the label, "Vicks," on it.  
  
Ryou opened the bottle and put it to his lips. Maybe this would take his mind off of things for a while.  
  
He slowly downed ¼ of the bottle. His eyes became heavy.  
  
Ryou put the bottle back into his drawer, then he collapsed, causing a thud, falling into a feverish blackness.  
  
Malik and Bakura both heard the 'thump' above them. "What the hell was that?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Bakura's face showed some concern. 'Ryou, what have you done?' he thought.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hey, guys! ^^ I hope that you liked that chapter! o.o I know that it's not very good, but please R&R, anyway. ^^ No flames, please.  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers! ^^ -huggles them all- Credit goes to the following people: Alyia, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, noname, and crystaldraygon98. ^^ Thanks! you guys are the best! ^~  
  
Let's see! ^^ How about five more reviews before I continue this fic? Okay? Okay! ^^  
  
Well, see you all later and in the next chapter! ^^  
  
Ja ne! Peace out! ^~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	4. Ryou's Anger

Chapter 4: Ryou's Anger  
  
A/N: Just some quick notes before I begin.  
  
//Lalala//= Bakura to Ryou /Lalala/= Ryou to Bakura  
  
[Lalala]= Marik to Malik  
  
{Lalala}= Malik to Marik  
  
Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Bakura and Malik both rushed up the stairs to Ryou's room.  
  
Bakura grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. It was locked, just like before. "Ryou, opened the Ra-damned door!" Bakura yelled, his voice slightly tight with panic.  
  
There was no answer. Not a sound.  
  
"Ryou, please open the door," Malik half-begged.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura said softly.  
  
"Is your mind link with him cut off?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," Bakura answered.  
  
"Hmm, obviously he didn't want you to know what he was doing," said Malik.  
  
Bakura gave Malik an irritated look. "I already figured that out."  
  
As Bakura went back to trying to get the door open, Malik stuck his tongue out at him. 'Very mature, Malik,' Malik thought to himself.  
  
Bakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Get me a coat hanger. I'm going to have to pick this bad boy."  
  
"Where are the coat hangers?" Malik asked.  
  
"They should be down the hall in the closet," said Bakura.  
  
Malik nodded and went off to get the coat hanger.  
  
//Ryou?// Bakura tried. Still, no answer.  
  
Malik came back with the coat hanger. "Here you go, your majesty," he joked.  
  
Bakura grabbed the hanger, and bent it so the pointy end was straight. He stuck the hanger into the door, moving it around, trying to unlock it.  
  
Malik stood there, watching Bakura as he tried to pick the lock. That's when he got an 'incoming' message from Marik.  
  
[Hey, Malik!]  
  
{Where were you?} Malik couldn't help but sound a little annoyed.  
  
[I was out, just thinking.]  
  
{About what?}  
  
[You.]  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. {Sure you were.}  
  
[I was!]  
  
{Filthy rotten liar!} Malik heard a small giggle.  
  
[Hmm, you're so difficult.]  
  
"I got it!" Bakura shouted. He opened the door.  
  
{Sayonara, there was a break through.}  
  
[In what?]  
  
{I'll tell you about it later.}  
  
[Alright. Bye.]  
  
The link was cut. Malik turned to look at Bakura, who was already going into the room. Malik followed him.  
  
Bakura gasped when he saw the unmoving form on the floor. "Ryou?" he said softly.  
  
Malik stood behind Bakura, shock slowly making it's way into his handsome features. "What did he do to himself?!" Malik cried.  
  
Bakura kneeled down beside Ryou and took his pulse. "He's still alive," he said, relieved.  
  
"That's good," said Malik.  
  
Bakura turned over Ryou. "He's not bleeding. I wonder if he drugged himself."  
  
Malik knelt down next to Ryou also. "It looks like that. But what did he drug himself with?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "I guess we won't know until he wakes up."  
  
Malik grinned at Bakura.  
  
"What?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Malik continued to grin.  
  
A small tint of red appeared on Bakura's cheeks. "Like hell I do!" he scoffed.  
  
Malik just shook his head. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."  
  
Bakura glared at Malik. "Can it, Ishtar."  
  
Malik looked up at the ceiling and whistled innocently.  
  
Bakura gently shook Ryou to see if he would wake.  
  
A low groan sounded from Ryou, as he slowly moved one of his arms, as if searching for a pillow.  
  
Bakura and Malik both watched Ryou intently.  
  
Ryou opened one eye, then the other. He took in his surroundings, until his eyes fell upon Bakura. He let out a startled cry and tried to move away from him.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "Surprised to see me? Did you think that I wouldn't be able to pick a freakin' lock?!" Bakura's voice began to rise several notches.  
  
Malik looked at Bakura. "Calm down. I'm sure Ryou has a reasonable explanation for his actions."  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Ryou looked at the ground. "I was just trying to get away from the pain of Bakura's constant yelling and beating." Ryou's voice was just above a whisper, but it could still be heard. And Malik had heard enough.  
  
Malik turned to look at Bakura, somewhat intrigued. "You beat Ryou?"  
  
Bakura looked at Malik and snapped, "It's not like a pummel him or anything."  
  
Malik scoffed. "Well, obviously you do enough to make him want to inflict pain upon himself."  
  
Bakura shot a death glare at Ryou. "Set Malik straight. I do not throw you around, do I? It's just the occasional shake."  
  
Ryou was extremely angry now. He tried to stand up, but ended up falling to the ground again. "Bakura!" he shouted.  
  
Malik looked between the two curiously.  
  
"That's a lie!" Ryou shouted, still trying to get up. His body felt like lead. "You yell at me everyday! You make unwanted physical contact with me everyday! Face it, Bakura! You fucking hate me and I fucking hate you!"  
  
Malik was stunned at Ryou's language, and his overwhelming anger. He swore he could feel it radiating off his body.  
  
Bakura was obviously stunned too, because he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Malik walked over to Ryou and put one arm around his waist, pulling him up. He could feel Ryou trembling.  
  
Bakura got up from his position on the floor and crossed his arms. "He's weak," he stated in a monotonous voice.  
  
Malik didn't say anything. He didn't feel like fighting with Bakura right now.  
  
Bakura shot one glare at the two, and left the room.  
  
Malik helped Ryou to the bed and sat beside him.  
  
Ryou buried his face in his hands. "He hates me and I hate him." Ryou was sobbing loudly.  
  
Malik gently rubbed the other boy's back, trying to calm him down. "Bakura doesn't hate you," he said softly.  
  
Ryou didn't say anything. He just sat there and cried.  
  
Malik put his arms around Ryou and hugged him. "It's okay, Ryou."  
  
Ryou hugged him back and cried into Malik's chest.  
  
Malik sighed softly and pulled himself back so he could look at Ryou. "What did you use?"  
  
Ryou blinked away his tears and gave Malik a hard look. "I'm not telling you."  
  
Malik shrugged lightly. "Fine. But, Ryou?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do it again. You really scared us."  
  
Ryou muttered to himself. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Malik placed a small kiss on Ryou's lips and stood up. "I have to get going." And with that, Malik left Ryou's room, and the house.  
  
Ryou placed a finger to his lips, a small blush creeping it's way up his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Malik," he whispered to himself.  
  
Ryou got up from the bed. He was going to go downstairs and talk to Bakura. He needed to know what was going on.  
  
"If you really do have feelings for me, Bakura, then I." his voice trailed off as he went to confront his dark half.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: ^^ Hey guys! I hope that you liked that chapter! -evil giggle- I liked writing it! :P  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! ^-^ -huggles them all- I love you guys! ^^ Many thanks goes out to:  
  
Alyia- My first reviewer! ^.^ *Squee* Thanks a bunch!  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi-Thank you! Hey, don't worry! This story is definitely staying Ryou/Bakura, I'm just adding a few twists! ^o^  
  
noname- Thanks! ^^ I'm glad you like my fic! :D  
  
CrYsTaLdRaYgOn98- ^___^ Thank you a lot! ^^  
  
OtakuChild- *Giggle* I'm very glad that you like my fic! :P  
  
Jessy- You like that way I write Ryou? *Gets all starry-eyed* Thank you!  
  
Tohru- Thankiez! ^-^  
  
Anubis's Avatar- Thank you very much! ^^ o.O; Please don't confiscate my spleen! Lol. ^~  
  
Well, I must be going! Please R&R! See you all later and in the next chapter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	5. The Drowning

Chapter 5: The Drowning  
  
Ryou walked slowly down the stairs not wanting Bakura to notice him quite yet.  
  
Bakura was plopped on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The whole room was completely silent except for Bakura's steady breathing.  
  
Ryou was now standing in the living room. He began to creep his way towards the kitchen. He couldn't help it that he was a tad bit hungry.  
  
"I see you, Ryou," said Bakura in soft voice.  
  
Ryou shrugged and looked at Bakura. "Good for you," he said steadily.  
  
Bakura breathed in deeply, then exhaled. "Did you want to talk to me, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Have a seat," said Bakura dully. He moved into a sitting position.  
  
Ryou timidly sat next to him, unaware that Bakura was watching him closely.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" said Bakura in the same emotionless voice.  
  
Once again, Ryou hesitated. "Why do you like to hurt me?"  
  
Bakura stared at Ryou, his brown eyes flashing. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me," said Ryou in a more confident voice. "Why do you enjoy hurting me?" said Ryou putting emphasis on the word enjoy.  
  
Bakura didn't say anything. He stared at the ground looking a bit guilty. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Bakura, you can tell me."  
  
Bakura sighed heavily. "I can't Ryou. It's personal."  
  
'I wonder if it has anything to do with the past,' Ryou thought to himself. 'I never actually thought of that. I kind of feel sorry for him.'  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou with a strange expression on his face. All of Bakura's features suddenly appeared to darken and become sharper.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Ryou, do you mind coming with me for a second?" asked Bakura in a strange voice.  
  
"Um," Ryou said. At the moment, he didn't want to go anywhere with Bakura.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm. "You have no choice."  
  
"Please let go of me," said Ryou, trying to shake off Bakura's grip.  
  
Bakura dragged Ryou to the staircase. Water could be heard running upstairs.  
  
"What?!" Ryou gasped, feeling alarmed. "How come the water is running?!"  
  
Bakura had an evil smirk on his face. "You can either come with me calmly, or you can be dragged. Your choice."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened in fear. "Bakura? What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Bakura didn't answer, instead he gave Ryou a swift slap across the cheek. "I want you to shut up. Don't even think about screaming." Bakura's eyes where now blank, void of any color or emotion.  
  
Ryou's chest tightened in panic. "Bakura, why are you doing this?"  
  
Bakura began to drag Ryou up the stairs, towards the bathroom. "I thought I told you to shut up," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs, Ryou was shoved harshly into the bathroom. Bakura closed and locked the door.  
  
Ryou was now trembling. He saw that the bathtub was filled pretty close to the top. The water had stopped running. Ryou frantically looked around the room. He was only met by the steady stare of Bakura's emotionless eyes.  
  
"We can do this the hard way, or the easy," said Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, please, you don't know what you're doing," Ryou pleaded.  
  
"I know perfectly well what I'm doing," replied Bakura menacingly.  
  
Ryou backed into the wall of the bathroom. "Bakura, don't," he whimpered.  
  
"Pathetic," he said harshly. He strode up to Ryou and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him to the tub.  
  
Ryou kicked and tried to get away.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't struggle." Bakura's voice was low and calm.  
  
Ryou cried out as Bakura pushed him into the bathtub. Water sloshed out the side. He hit his head hard on the bottom of the floor. He quickly surfaced holding his head. A few drops of blood hit his face.  
  
Bakura sneered. "Don't worry, the pain will be over soon enough."  
  
Ryou stood up quickly, but was shoved back down again. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "Bakura, please! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
Bakura only smirked as he pushed Ryou's head into the water and held it there.  
  
Ryou gasped as his face was shoved harshly into the water. He couldn't breathe.  
  
Bakura let out a psychotic laugh as he held Ryou's head down. "Drown!" he screamed.  
  
Ryou tried to pull his head out of the water, but to no oblige. He was running out of air.  
  
Bakura continued to hold Ryou's head down. Two minutes had passed.  
  
Ryou gave up. He could no longer breathe. He let himself fall into the darkness that awaited him.  
  
Bakura let go of Ryou's head as soon as he felt his body go limp.  
  
Bakura suddenly cried out as his vision blurred and his head started to pound. "What have I done?!" he yelled.  
  
-It wasn't you.-  
  
Bakura spun around at the sound of a cruel voice. It was even more menacing than his own.  
  
-I did it. I can control your mind, you fool.-  
  
Bakura's breathing came out in small ragged gasps. "Marik?!" he yelped. Could Marik have possibly forced him to drown Ryou? But why would he do such a thing?! Marik was one of his closest friends, besides Malik.  
  
There was no answer. The cruel voice had disappeared.  
  
Bakura looked down into the tub and gasped when he saw Ryou's lifeless body floating facedown.  
  
"Oh, no," Bakura said softly. "Ryou." He could feel hot tears prick the corner of his eyes.  
  
//Ryou? Can you hear me? Please answer.//  
  
There, of course, was no answer. The only sounds that could be heard, where the silent sobbing of Bakura, and the wind howling angrily outside.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Please don't throw stuff at me? ^^;; Don't worry, people. Do you really think I would kill Ryou off that easily? ^_^  
  
Ryou: -polite cough- Maybe.  
  
Oh quiet you. Go back to the bathtub where you belong! -_-;  
  
Ryou: -stomps back to the bathtub-  
  
That's better! ^_^ Anyway, I hope that you liked that chapter. ^^;;  
  
Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. ^_^ I love ya! Thank you to: Alyia, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, noname, CrYsTaLdRaYgOn98, OtakuChild, Jessy, Tohru, Anubis's Avatar (Please don't take my other organs! o_O -hides- ^^;;), Yami-Jen (I loved your "Happy Birthday Yami," and "Happy Birthday Aibou" fics! ^___^), firedraygon97, and Rachel Marianne. ^_^ Thanks a bunch! :P  
  
Well, that's all! See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	6. A Tug on the Heart Strings

Chapter 6: A Tug on the Heart Strings  
  
Bakura sat by the side of the bathtub trembling. "Ryou." He kept repeating the name over and over in his head, until it made little sense.  
  
Bakura arose shakily to his feet. Maybe he could still save Ryou. He swallowed, his throat dry.  
  
He looked down into the bathtub, his eyes greeted with the sight of the facedown Ryou. Slowly, and as steadily as he could, he flipped Ryou over and picked him up out of the bathtub. He then placed him on the white tiled floor.  
  
Bakura kneeled down next to Ryou's cold body. He checked Ryou's pulse, but could not find one.  
  
Holding back his tears, Bakura gently pushed his Hikari's bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I have to revive him," Bakura said out loud, warily. "He can't just die. He can't!"  
  
Bakura parted Ryou's cold lips and placed his own upon them. He proceeded to give Ryou CPR.  
  
'Please open your eyes, Ryou. Please breathe. Please,' Bakura thought sluggishly.  
  
Ryou, though, did not move. He just lay there, lifelessly. His skin pale, and dripping with freezing water.  
  
Bakura pulled away. "He's dead." It was said bluntly, and spoken as if someone else was in the room.  
  
Bakura's head dropped on Ryou's chest. The tears flowed freely and couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryou. I'm sorry I hurt you so much."  
  
A small choking sound came from Ryou. Then another.  
  
Bakura lifted his head up. "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou continued his little choking fit until he finally coughed up some water.  
  
Bakura continued to stare, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Ryou opened both of his eyes, and tried to sit up. He saw Bakura, and he immediately stopped moving. "Bakura," he croaked. He said the name with hate on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Ryou, you're alive," Bakura said almost a little too joyfully for his reputation.  
  
"I'll be you're disappointed." Again, there was the hate. Ryou shut his eyes again. "Why couldn't I have just died? What did I do to deserve HIM?!"  
  
Bakura looked away from Ryou, stung. His words felt like a slap in the face.  
  
Ryou sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Blood came off on his hand.  
  
"Ryou, I know that this is going to sound stupid," Bakura started. "But it wasn't me who tried to drown you."  
  
Ryou stared at Bakura. "That's a load of shit."  
  
Bakura looked down. "Someone was controlling me."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura suspiciously. 'Maybe he is telling the truth. After all, Bakura did revive me.' The meaning of the words hit Ryou liked a sac of flying bricks. 'He REVIVED me! His lips were on mine!' Ryou recalled the moment during the time he was half-conscious. 'Oh my God.'  
  
Bakura was still looking down at the floor, when he felt Ryou's hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up, confused.  
  
"Bakura, I believe you," said Ryou. "I remember now. When you where dragging me up the stairs, your eyes were blank."  
  
"Why would someone want to control me to kill you?" said Bakura.  
  
Ryou shrugged and rubbed the back of his head again. He winced slightly.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou. "Only Malik and Marik have access to the Sennen Rod."  
  
Ryou nodded, then shivered. The water he had been shoved into had been freezing.  
  
"Ryou," said Bakura, fresh tears shining in his eyes, "you scared me."  
  
Ryou stared at Bakura. /Why are you crying?/ Ryou was beyond amazed. And touched.  
  
//I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me.//  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said softly. "Don't cry." Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and hugged him tightly.  
  
Bakura hugged Ryou back, not caring about showing emotion. It seemed that his protective wall that took him so long to build, had collapsed.  
  
Ryou could feel his own tears sting his eyes. "Bakura, you care about me?"  
  
Bakura didn't say anything, but nodded his head. "Why do you think I revived you?"  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. He was a bit reluctant to ask the question he wanted to ask. "Bakura, when you hit me, is it to get rid of your own pain?"  
  
Bakura hung his head, but didn't say anything.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to answer. I have no business asking that," said Ryou.  
  
"No, Ryou. You do have a right to ask that. Nobody should be abused like the way I abuse you," said Bakura guiltily.  
  
Ryou gently traced his finger along Bakura's face. His skin was soft, much like his own.  
  
Bakura stopped Ryou's finger and placed it to his mouth. He kissed it softly.  
  
Ryou felt his heart do a flip-flop. "Bakura," he murmured.  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou's face towards him, and kissed him.  
  
Ryou kissed Bakura back, pulling him closer.  
  
Bakura's heart pounded against his chest as he slid his tongue over Ryou's lower lip.  
  
Ryou opened his mouth, allowing the entry.  
  
They explored one another's mouths, savoring the sweet taste.  
  
Finally, Bakura pulled away. "We should stop."  
  
Ryou nodded his head and stood up.  
  
Bakura stood up also, and placed a small kiss on Ryou's nose. "You're freezing. You should take a shower to warm up, and to wash that blood out of your hair."  
  
Once again Ryou nodded. He started to pull his shirt off when he noticed that Bakura was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bakura's cheeks turned red. "Uh, I'll be downstairs." He quickly left the room.  
  
Ryou shut the door. First, he drained the tub of the cold water. Then, he finished undressing and started the shower. Bakura was right. The warm water felt good against his cold skin.  
  
Downstairs, Bakura had wandered into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, feeling a bit hungry. He grabbed an apple out of the crisper, and jumped up on the counter. He was about to take a bite out of it, when the telephone rang.  
  
Bakura muttered something, jumped down, and answered the phone. "Hello?" he said, his tone expressing annoyance.  
  
"Bakura! It's me, Marik!" said the frantic voice on the other line.  
  
"And what might you want?" Bakura said in cold voice.  
  
Marik ignored Bakura's iciness. "Bakura, the Sennen Rod! It's gone missing!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Hey, dudez! ^^ I hope that you liked that chapter! :P See, I didn't kill Ryou, now did I? ^~  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers! ^^ You know who you are! ^^  
  
Thanks to: Alyia, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, noname, CrYsTaLdRaYgOn98, OtakuChild, Jessy, Tohru, Anubis's Avatar, Yami-Jen, firedraygon97, Rachel Marianne, AngelBakuraIshtar, SSCeles, Cat, Phoenix Cameo, and Duet Masaki. ^^ I love ya guys!  
  
AngelBakuraIshtar- Maybe it wasn't Marik controlling Bakura after all. ^~  
  
OtakuChild- Calm down! Ryou's not dead! Yet. ^^;; Just kidding! :)  
  
firedraygon97- Yes, questions, questions, and questions! ^^  
  
SSCeles- Yup! You were correct! Bakura used CPR to revive Ryou! ^^;  
  
Cat- You must calm your anger also! ^^ Who said it was Marik? ^~ -insane laugh-  
  
Rachel Marianne- Is there going to be rape? Actually, I have no idea yet. There may or may not be. ^^;; You're a friend of R Amethyst? That's awesome! :P I love her fic, "The True Heart of the Dice." I'm glad that she likes Ryou/Bakura. Hmm. -tries to decide if there's going to be rape or not- If there is, it won't be graphic, believe me. @.@  
  
Phoenix Cameo- -is touched- You like my spelling and grammar? -cries tears of joy- Thank you so much! :D  
  
Anubsis's Avatar- o.O Sporks?! No, anything but those! ^~ And, how do you know it's Marik? -evil laugh- I love keeping people in suspense!  
  
Duet Masaki- ^^ Thank you for the nice review!  
  
Yami-Jen- *GASPS* I'm touched! :D Thank you! And as soon as this is done, I'm going to read your 'Interlude' fic. ^_^  
  
Well, I must be going! Please R&R! Oh, and please take the time to remember the seven astrounauts that were lost aboard the Columbia space shuttle on Saturday, February 1, 2003. I cried so hard when I was watching the news. ;_; May their souls rest in peace.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation  
  
"What?!" Bakura demanded, his tone incredulous.  
  
"Just what I said. The Sennen Rod has gone missing," replied Marik.  
  
Bakura snorted. "You have pathetic excuses for lies, Marik. The Sennen Rod has not gone missing. This is you only trying to cover up what you did!"  
  
Marik was speechless on the other line. "What the hell did I do?" he counterclaimed.  
  
Bakura quickly explained the 'little incident' that had taken place.  
  
Marik was dumbfounded. "I didn't do it! Why would I do such a thing? I have nothing against you, or Ryou."  
  
"We all know you're an evil son of a bitch, Marik," Bakura said coldly.  
  
By this time, Marik had had enough. "Like you ought to talk, Bakura. At least I don't beat my hikari. As a matter of fact, I've never even touched him in an abusive way," Marik snarled.  
  
Bakura gritted his teeth. "I don't abuse Ryou."  
  
"Malik told me all about it!" Marik blurted.  
  
Bakura's blood boiled, and his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "Oh, he did, did he? That goes to show that Malik can't keep his big mouth shut!"  
  
"So you're admitting it then, Bakura?!" Marik snarled.  
  
Bakura lost it. "Get your ass over here now! I want to talk to you face to face! Bring Malik. I need to talk to the little buggar."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Marik slammed down the phone, and Bakura did the same.  
  
Bakura paced the kitchen, huffing. "When I see him, he's going to get it."  
  
Just then, Ryou walked into the kitchen. His hair was still wet from the shower. He saw Bakura pacing back and forth like a tiger ready to pounce.  
  
"Is something wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
Bakura turned and stared at Ryou. "Marik and Malik are coming over here. We're going to have a little discussion with them."  
  
Ryou gulped. "Don't hurt them."  
  
"I know it was Marik who did this," Bakura said, his voice lowered dangerously.  
  
"You don't have prove, though," said Ryou timidly.  
  
"The little buggar just called me and said that the Sennen Rod has gone missing. It's just a goddamn excuse to cover up what he did," Bakura said fiercely.  
  
"Maybe he's telling the truth," Ryou suggested quietly. "I just don't think Marik would do something like that. I don't think Malik would even let him think about it."  
  
"Malik's probably in on it too," argued Bakura.  
  
Ryou just shook his head.  
  
Bakura sighed and sat on one of the stools. He put his head on the marble island that was located in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Bakura jumped up, and ran to it. Ryou followed closely behind.  
  
Bakura pulled open the door, and glared into the angry faces of Marik and Malik.  
  
Ryou stood back. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
Marik was the first to speak. He stormed into the house, backing Bakura up against the wall. "How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing?! I can't believe you!"  
  
While the two dark sides raged at each other, Malik walked over to Ryou. "I um, heard about what happened," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou replied.  
  
Malik looked down. "I know it wasn't Marik. I was with him the whole time."  
  
Ryou looked at Malik at smiled. "I believe you."  
  
Malik blinked. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Malik smiled. "That makes me feel better," he laughed.  
  
"Do you have any idea who took it?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No," replied Malik. "It has just disappeared."  
  
"Fuck you, Bakura!" came a shout, which startled Malik and Ryou.  
  
Bakura was still pinned against the wall, struggling to get free. "Let me go, Marik!" he screamed.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Ryou cried. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Marik turned and glared at Ryou. "I suppose YOU think that we did this as well?"  
  
Malik saw the hurt in Ryou's eyes. "No, he doesn't, Marik," Malik shot at him.  
  
Bakura saw his chance. He jumped Marik and they both fell to the ground, Bakura on top.  
  
"Get off me, Tomb Robber, or you will pay dearly." Marik kept his voice calm and low.  
  
Ryou and Malik both grabbed Bakura, and dragged him to his feet, holding on tightly to his arms. They didn't want to have to call an ambulance.  
  
Bakura struggled, then finally gave up. He was panting.  
  
Marik stood up and glared at Bakura. He gestured for Malik and Ryou to let go of him. And they did, reluctantly.  
  
Marik walked up to Bakura and stood directly in front of him. He tilted Bakura's chin up and looked him in the eye. "Do you honestly think I'd do something like that to you?" he said quietly.  
  
Bakura swallowed hard. "No."  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered on Marik's lips. "Good."  
  
Marik placed his lips upon Bakura's and gently kissed him.  
  
Malik and Ryou watched, feeling a bit stunned.  
  
Marik pulled away, and looked at Bakura. "We're going to find out who did this, okay?"  
  
Bakura nodded. There was a faint tint of red on his cheeks. He extended his hand. "I'm sorry for accusing you and Malik of such a thing."  
  
Marik took Bakura's hand and shook it. He also gave it a slight squeeze. "It's okay. I don't think you could stay mad at me long anyway." He grinned.  
  
Malik smirked. "Alright then. Maybe Ryou and I should just leave you two alone, and go have some fun of our own."  
  
Ryou blushed at this. "Um," was all he could say.  
  
Bakura smirked. "I think you're a bit too shy for your own good, Ryou. It makes you look so cute."  
  
Ryou didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground. "Why do you guys always pick on me?" he grumbled.  
  
Malik shrugged. "It's fun. And you're so submissive. You do almost anything anyone says." There was a small twinkle in Malik's eyes.  
  
"I do not," argued Ryou.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
  
"Malik and I will totally kill the being who tried to make you drown Ryou," growled Marik.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Thanks, Marik."  
  
Malik looked at them all strangely. He felt his body tense up. "Marik," he gasped. "Something's happening to me."  
  
Marik looked at Malik and his eyes widened. "Someone's trying to control him!"  
  
"Hold on, Malik!" said Bakura. He tried to summon his shadow powers, but the magic in the room was far more powerful than his.  
  
Malik tried to get control of himself. "Ugh," he grunted.  
  
Ryou gasped as he saw Malik's lavender eyes turn black and void.  
  
Malik lunged at Ryou, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ryou, no!" Bakura cried as Malik pulled a knife from his pocket.  
  
Ryou screamed, but his screaming was abrublty cut off.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! ^_^ I finally updated. X_X Thank God for Easter holidays. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. :P  
  
I would like to thank each and everyone one of my reviewers! You know who you are. -huggles them all-  
  
Thank you for being so patient. ^~ I'm going to TRY and update regularly. ^^ School is always in the way.   
  
Well, I must be going now! ^^ See you all later and in the next chapter! ^~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


End file.
